Never Lost
by Adelaide205
Summary: Currently under major construction. Please come in and add you opinion if you'd like to help out. Jack/Jamie Jack/Bunny
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: What with being thrown against the ever serious confrontation with death, it's only understandable that Jamie would fear his new imortal life. Understandably, his life has become muddled and confused and he regards Jack, his once beloved boyfriend, as the culprit of his unfortunate demise. Having nothing, Jack returns once again to a life of solitude. He makes a strong attempt at being content, happy once more in the peace and quite of the snowy forests, but it is simply too quite. Who is it that he should seek friendship and comfort from, but a particular rabbit that ventures into his life of screaming silence. Jack/Jamie, Jack/Bunny Rated M _

_..._

_From the author to you Fabulous reader, _

_Welcome to the first requested fanfiction that I have to offer. I was prodded by dylan-deathcrow to do a JackRabbit fanfic. _

_The essential prompt (paraphrased): Jack/Jaime- where Jamie becomes immortal, but in their immortality their relationship dies, causing Jack to find comfort in Bunny._

_JackRabbit isn't really my scene, so it took me a while to get on board with the feels I want to get out there in this fic. I hope you'll enjoy what I have to offer._

_For any new fabulous readers that are joining me on this Bunnymund adventure, let it be known that you are more than welcome to prompt me, ask me questions, critique my work, anything. Don't be hesitant to send me emails, pms, or reviews with concerns and whatnot. I'm always looking to improve my writing, so if there is something you think I can improve on, I'd love to hear about it. _

**-Writin' disclaimers like a bawce- **

_**Warnings do apply**: this first chapter will not be pretty, cute, or happy by any means. I've thought long and hard about how Jamie would become immortal and also have it be cannon with him wanting to part ways with Jack. This is what I cam up with and it does address some pretty sore issues with homosexuality in young teens. If you are sensitive to violence, bullying, and death, please read the summary at the end of this chapter. _

_I'm doing this all on purpose to make my own story idea cannon for me. The rest of the story will not be this terrible; I promise._

Faggot

Faggot

Faggot

He hated that word, hated the way it sounded, the way it was uttered as he passed by.

For as long as he could remember, he had preferred the sight of a man, the touch of a man, the kiss of another's boy's lips. He wished he hadn't been born that way, wished there was something he could do about it, but it was a simple fact of life, something he would have to deal with, grow into, learn about. It wasn't that it was complicated because he made it so, but because society around him made it so.

It was all because he never had a girlfriend to speak of. He didn't need a girlfriend and that made him odd, strange. People assumed things of him, whispered about him and his private life like it was some reality show.

Girls would ask him out, ask to date him and he would deny respectfully.

"No, I'm seeing someone from a different school," he would say.

"We've never seen you with her. Are you sure she's even real? Or is she really a guy and you're just ashamed?"

The truth was that he was in a relationship with a person who most perceived as unreal, a spirit, a boyish frost sprite with the charm of a prince and a the smile of a god. He never corrected anyone when they came teasing or assuming. He simply ignored it and it simply got worse. Such was high school. There would always be the small gay boy, skinny and quiet that was odder than the rest because he was simply gay. He was the outlet for teasing and there was nothing that anyone could do or say.

It got worse little by little. Each passing year in school brought a new, more creative way for the others to tease and jest towards him. Other guys began to harass him in the locker rooms before gym class; they assumed Jamie was a rabid animal, sex crazed and drooling over any ass that walked in front of him.

"Better not walk over there in front of Jamie, he'll grab your ass."

"Better not shower with Jamie. Don't want to be caught dead in the same room, naked, with the faggot of the school."

Jamie snapped one day, wanting to stand up and stop the names. "Yes. I'm gay. I'm dating another guy. You act like I'm attracted to all of you, and would sit and defile you. Truth is that you're all ugly and your attitudes only make you that much more disgusting. Quit being insecure fucks about it and grow up."

Jamie wished the had never said those things. He thought that if he stood up, defended, then making fun of him would no longer seem appealing.

It got worse.

Faggot

Faggot

Faggot

Violent even.

The bullying ended, unfortunately for Jamie, the day he took his last breath. He had insulted them and they had sought revenge for the sake of the heterosexual honor. It was terrible that a gay boy spoke to them with such disrespect. Shame for Jamie.

He never imagined that the day he would die would be so plain, so normal. He had woken up, eaten breakfast, fought with Sophie over something silly like who got the TV when they got home.

She won, naturally, so when school let out and he had nothing better to do, he decided to do something active. Get out into the fresh cool air of winter, go for a walk, go ice skating, something. He stepped outside and tapped his shoes on the rock hard ground, jumping off his porch and sliding on a patch of ice in his front drive way, laughing as he shoved his hands in his pockets along his way. Light was starting to fade. The sun was saying its goodbyes and dipping low in its bed of earth and snow. He always loved the colors of sunsets, purples, oranges, reds. Beauty.

It was a shame really, such a waste of beauty in the face of death. Jamie had been strolling along the lake just on the outskirts of town, kicking along at the snow and clumps of ice that lay in his path, watching the breath fog up the air around and dissipate into nothing. He heard a snap of a twig and rush of laughter as a group of boys stumbled through the woods, ice skates slung over their shoulders and hokey sticks strapped to their backpacks. They caught sight of Jamie and fire light in their eyes at the very scene of him.

Jamie swayed back, shuffling through the snow. Maybe if he just slipped away they would leave him be. He could take the short cut home and be inside in the warm again in no time.

They shifted forward. Some cracking their knuckles, others laughing until the captain of the hockey team spoke up.

"What are you doing? Waiting here for your secret boyfriend?"

Jamie rolled his eyes. He turned his back to them and walked away, giving them the space they so properly deserved.

"Don't you walk away from me, you little f-."

"Shove off, Dirk," Jamie snapped before the other could finish off that terrible word. "I'm just going home; put your ice skates on, and go play in the snow; just leave me alone," he hissed, back arched and fists clenched.

The hokey team erupted in laughter, mocking him and mimicking his words. Jamie waved them off and walked away again, intent on ignoring them.

"Hey. I'm talking to you. Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you. You ought to show me some more respect. Don't you little fruits like manly men, don't you want to be like a woman? Then you should act like a woman and respect a man when he addresses you."

There was a rush of movement and a confusing tumble out in the snow. The boys had rushed forward and grabbed onto Jamie, holding him still and turning him towards Dirk, laughing as the other approached.

"Have you ever even been with another guy? I mean get fucked by one? I always thought there was something wrong when someone enjoyed the feel of something like that. I can't imagine it feels very good. I'll bet if you experienced what it was like, you'd probably not like it very much. How about I show you, huh?"

The other boys laughed again. "Yeah, if you like dick so much, then why don't you help us out. It doesn't matter to us, and maybe you'll figure it out in your weird little mind that it's completely wrong and demented."

They forced Jamie to his knees an shoved him forward to Dirk. The other boys weren't being serious, they were just laughing and teasing. They nudged each other and oogled at the little gay boy crumpled in the snow. How silly. How sad. They thought themselves better.

Jamie got up, slowly and carefully. He wiped the snow from his knees and glared straight into Dirks dark eyes, those black holes would haunt him from that point on.

He wished had never said it.

"All that hate you must have towards me; and now you go asking for a thing like that in front of your friends. It looks like I'm not the only gay one. What? You're having issues with accepting the fact that you actually do want me to go down on you? Too bad; I won't give you that luxury."

Jamie didn't have any consciousness after that; his world went black awfully quick. He saw Dirk's face turn pale, then green, then finally red before there was the sound of wind before a blood curdling sound.

_Thwack_

"Call me gay. I'll show you. You no good piece of shit. Dick sucking faggot."

Dirk was unstoppable; he had thrown himself onto Jamie's body and was sending powerful blows to wherever his fists happened to land on Jamie and the ground around him.

It was some seconds before the other's registered what had happened and rushed forward, grabbing for him and hauling him off of Jamie's limp body.

"FAGGOT!"

The boys, once powerful and strong, crumpled, not thinking their teasing would come to something like that. They stood around Jamie, scared and wide eyed, no better, or more powerful than a skittish doe, caught in the meadow. What had Dirk done?

Dirk stumbled backwards, wiping the blood from his hands onto the snow. "He's fine. He's just a pussy. Come on."

"I don't think he's doing so well; I think he needs a hospital."

"What? So you can get in trouble from the police? You were here with me; you're just as at fault as I am. Leave him; he'll be too scared to tell anyone who did this to him."

Dirk wasn't making any sense, but between adrenalin and nerves from what they had just experienced, it seemed that Dirk was, in fact, making sense. They nodded and shuffled through the snow, walking away from Jamie's body.

Beaten, alone, bloody, dying. His body twitched and the feeling slowly left his limbs, from the tips of his toes, up his legs, through his core before death's touched reached his mind.

It must have been some time; the sun had gone and said its goodbyes, and the moon shined down on his battered body. He could see it, there off in the distance beyond the black hands of trees, reaching up and hailing the white face of God.

His body twitched again, reacting to the affects of death. The memory of movement in his arms caused his muscles to clench for a brief second. There was a hot sensation in his mind, it burned and pooled at the bace of his neck.

Then nothing.

_Summary: Jamie, teased to the point of exhaustion, takes a stand and defends himself. This only draws negative attention, however, and when he is caught alone by the hockey team, he is bullied and sexually harassed, causing him to stand up and lash back. He accuses the hockey team leader of being gay-why else would he demand Jamie do such disgusting things to him?-and sends the hockey team captain into a frenzy of fury. Jamie is beaten to death and left in the woods by the pond that he held so dear. He sees the moon, and then nothing else. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please Read: **_

_Fabulous readers, _

_So I've received some good feed back and some alarmed feed back over the first chapter of this little installment. Honestly, I'm not sure why I was so intent on making the first chapter so violent when the essential story was supposed to be more along the lines of hurt and comfort. I wanted to make you cry, but I sort of dug myself a hole. It would just seem too extreme and out of place when the story finally did gravitate towards the original Frostbunny intent. _

_So I'd like to give you all a choice; I will write a new starting chapter and then let all of you decide which on you like best. Popular vote wins, so please let me know. You as the reader have the most important say of all; so let me know. Which theme you like best and I'll adapt my story to that. I am merely here to please you. _

There comes a time in everyone's life where they must lay down, close their eyes, and give themselves to the earth, the sky, the stars, and the moon. Once livid eyes must gloss and pale in the face of death and recede back into darkness. Say goodbye, softly speak those words out in the last breath before one last kiss steals a heartbeat and then nothing.

Jamie had always revered death as frightening, terrible, sad, and strange, but when his numb body lay itself upon the muddy bank in the melting rivers of spring, he felt strangely at ease and accepted the cool embrace of the dirt and rocks beneath his drowned, broken body.

They say one remembers his life in on last bright, brilliant flash, but only the final moments of his life played back and forth, cracking and creaking in his mind like a broken recored. His body twitched and his mind dulled.

"Jamie. Jamie. Jamie." How sweet that voice, like the taste of dew from a honeysuckle in the fresh start of the morning.

"Come play with me. The snow's melting and the fields are all clear. Let's go run like we used to as kids. Go down to the river and say hello to all of the new fish."

Jamie snorted; he was busy typing away on his computer. Like any teenager, he would rather stay inside and play games in a reality separated from his own.

"It's a prefect day. The sun is out. Don't you want to stretch your legs just a little bit?" Sophie asked as she leaned on his desk, nudging him with her toe.

Jamie pulled his eyes away from his computer screen to peer into his sisters face; she looked desperate to do something fun; and her idea of fun had always been sports and physical activity. Jamie pressed his lips together and rotated in his chair, swiveling on it and scraping his toes along the floor of his room. "The snow has just melted, the river is probably too high right now," he said smartly.

She stuck her tongue out at him and nudge him a little harder with her toe. "It'll do you some good to get out and enjoy the sun. I know how mopy you get whenever the snow melts."

Jamie shifted again; he sighed and breathed in. The scent of spring filling his nose and intoxicating him through the open window. It was a rather fine day, a prefect day to simply enjoy himself doing entirely silly things, jumping, playing, skipping rocks. He looked outside to see the still bare trees their long fingers curling as if to say _come_. He rolled his head on his shoulders and hummed. "Oh fine," he muttered as he stood and stretched lazily. He grabbed for his coat and yanked it on, dropping to his knees and reaching under his bed for his tackle box and fishing pole.

Sophie screeched with happiness and scrambled from his room, running into her own and grabbing her galoshes and coat.

They were like two children again, dressed in rain gear, ready to face the dawn of summer; face the bright, warming rays, the fresh, earthy scent of dirt and worms. They stepped out into a land of pale green and melting white. Sophie ventured forth with her brother, a skip in their steps, chatting pleasantly to one another, kicking rocks as they walked along. Feet heavy from their galoshes. Jamie was beginning to feel glad that he had come out to be with his sister. The fresh mountain air filled his lungs and invigorated him, helped him to think so clearly.

They scooted and scuttled along their way, ducking underneath old broken fences and hopping over barb wire that was no longer pulled tight between wooden poles. The plains smelt of old hey, moist from cow's breath and the dew of the morning that had come and gone.

Time escaped away so quickly as they walked towards the frost tipped mountains, running through fields and receding into the closed space of the forest. Sophie sighed as they reached the mountains edge, just beyond a clump of trees and rocks. She sprang forward, slashing her boot through a bit of calm water at the edge of the river. "Stop it. You'll scare the fish!" Jamie hissed as he tossed a branch at her which she caught and marched away with it. Jamie set his tackle box down, opening it and choosing a small metal spoon, vibrant red and poke-a-dotted with yellow spots.

He sat on the muddy rocks and swung his booted feet back and forth, scraping them along the loose river rocks. He snapped his fishing pole together and tied the hook and tackle, listening to the fast water roar as it shattered against rocks. It was certainly high indeed. He bent passed the trees, ducking through branches and stepped out onto the bank. He opened his mouth but the sound of rushing water swallowed his words. The snow had melted from the tips of the mountains and now drained from the sides of rock and soil, emptying into murky, violent water. That would do no good for fishing; he looked for a pocket where the water was calm behind a rock or a log, that was were the fish would be. He walked along the edge of the river, kicking his feet along, looking around for his sister while he sought out the best fishing spot.

He figured she had wondered off, maybe to go foraging for flowers, rocks, or other fun things to collect. He was left alone to relax. He hopped onto a river rock and cast his line across the way to a calm spot, reeling in his line and using it to mimic the frantic moments of a snack for a bigger fish to eat. He had nothing to distract him, only the click of his reel, and the rush of water as it lapped against smooth rock and bark. Prefect serenity. He sighed and let the gentle sun warm his neck; the cool spring wind lapped at his wet skin, causing him to shiver. Mist shattered around him. The water was cold, much too cold for swimming, perhaps in a month or two, it would be ready. Sophie and he often made trips down to the river during the hot summer months to jump and play in the water's cool retreat. They would take old tire tubes and float down with the current in mid July, when the river was low and calm.

He was excited to daydream about the hotter months, lost in his own little world with nothing but the subtle _click, click, click _until a scream reached his ears. He jolted and stood, wobbling on the rock. He spun and looked down the river to wear a tuft of his sister's blond hair bobbed up and down. She was waving at him and beaconing him to come. He squinted and could see nothing that would cause her to scream like that.

He did not hesitate, did not question, but ran towards her, wobbling through a bone yard of rocks and branches. Did she get bitten by something? Did she twist her ankle? Did she see an animal? "Sophie!" he shouted as he neared the scene and saw just what it was that caused his sister to scream with such a fright.

An old log, pushed down from upstream and lodge between two rocks, lay across the river. A fine walking bridge for two children playing out in the vast forest. One little girl stood across the way from them, clinging to the tree and outstretching her tiny hand to a boy who had slipped and fell, clinging to the log and scrambling to get back up. The tree lurched and moaned from his struggling and he looked to Sophie and Jamie. "Help me!" he cried.

In a matter of seconds, Jamie was struggling to balance onto the wet log and inch forward to the little boy. "Just stay calm," he said, finding his voice to be very soothing and instructive. He himself was unsure of where that confidence came from. His heart hammered in his ears and his breath came out in exasperated gasps from his sprint towards them.

White rapids, like gnashing, gnawing teeth, snapped at his feet and the log moaned again, but Jamie stepped forward still, one foot after the other. "Jamie, be careful!"

Who could have time to think, to notice the crushing waves that moved the log inch by inch, to fully take in the danger that was offered to him as he stepped out onto the river. Jamie merely let his body react and followed its instruction. The log lurched and Jamie collapsed to his feet, gripping the cold bark with two strong legs. He wormed closer on his belly, outstretching his hand to the little boy. He only had the task at hand to focus on. Everything else seemed useless. "It'll be okay, just take my hand and I'll show you," he said. The little boy struggled and took hold of his hand; he was as cold as death and very slippery. Jamie gripped him and pulled him forward. "Look, you've got my hand now. Help yourself up."

The boy scrambled onto the log, gripping to Jamie with nails and bone breaking fingers. His little eyes darted all around, to the water, to the bank, to the log. The log jolted from the frantic movement. The boy froze and huddled close to Jamie. "Can you cross?"

"I can't. I can't. I'm too scared."

"It's okay. I've got your hand. We'll cross together, yeah?" Jamie asked as he smiled to show his absence of fear. "I'll show you the way. Just turn around and inch forward."

In those seconds, Jamie had become very familiar with the boy. Blond hair, brown eyes, freckles, little brown cowboy boots. A mountain boy, this was his back yard most likely. He was a little boy, no older than eight, just a baby with a bright future. One step forward with Jamie holding hard onto his waist. The log wobbled. Two steps, towards the little girl and her outstretched hand. The log protested and the rapids laughed below their trembling bodies. The water opened its arms wide to receive something fresh to thrash about and break. Three steps. In a moment, Jamie was suddenly very aware of everything around him. His sisters face mirrored in the little girls eye, the cool wind tussling his hair, the smell of earth and water and roots. Jamie's breath stopped and looked down to the watery life below him. In that moment the log gave away and rolled forward, tossing the two bodies from it and down into the crushing rocks below.

With a river so new with freshly melted snow, it was natural that it would swallow up anything that came across its path, toss it about against rock and broken branches, drowning it beneath overhanging shrubs, and debris that had traveled down stream.

His body was at a higher mercy; it knew what it was doing as it had done it many times before. How many times had Jamie been warned about the river? How many lives hat the river swallowed each year? He was just another doll to play with, no different than the lifeless rocks and twigs. His body snapped, bashed, crushed up against anything and everything. It was painful at first, but once the sting of water whittled away and eroded the life from lungs and heart, Jamie found himself at a strange peace.

Rivers can only be so violent before they calm and relax along the plains of farm lands where cows and horses came to drink. Jamie's body came to a slow pace as he bobbed down the icy water. His body brushed along the muddy banks, lodging itself against the rock and shore, hands and arms absent of the little boy's life. He lay alone, empty, cold, dead, dying. He couldn't be too sure though.

Death had a funny vagueness about it sometimes. He could see the soft gray sky and feel the brush of naked cattail stems against his cheeks.

His body had once separated itself from the nature and dirt he cherished so much, he now became apart of it in just a matter of a few violent minutes; water in his lungs, mud in his body, bugs inching across his flesh. He would have brushed them away had he been able to, scratch at the bugs, wipe away the mud, but in death he could not. He was subject to their fate and that was a comforting thought.

What could anyone do in that moment?

He forgave the river as it lapped at his bares toes, shoes tossed away from the chaos, eyes forced to stare up blankly, milky white, distorted. He could not think of anything beyond the river, it was simply everything, life giving, taking, furious, beautiful. His fingers twitched with, a mere echo of his once living body. His mouth opened as if to speak, but he remained silent as one final breath escaped his lungs. He would have been terrified, but found himself at a disadvantage as he had no heartbeat to quicken the blood and make him frightened.

He was dead, he had been dead, yet his mind still stared up at the sky above. He could hear nothing, but the whisper of the river and his voice was so sweet. It sang a lullaby that only the dead could understand and found himself letting go, leaving his body and shifting onwards as though the river had swept him downstream again.

_I dunno, but I like this chapter a little more. I'm sorry, but Jamie still has to die, but at least this way was a lot more believable and noble. Him becoming immortal, I think, will be be a lot more justified this way, but as I said before, you have the choice to choose which path you want. PM me, email me, review me, let me know and I'll have a chapter out to you as soon as I get some feedback. I'm excited to see which chapter you all choose. _


End file.
